


Skin to Bone

by RoseRedMisery



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedMisery/pseuds/RoseRedMisery
Summary: Artemis seduces someone for a mission. It goes very well
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Skin to Bone

"Okay Artemis," Holly began, looking around the corner of the crowded restaurant, towards the bar. She turned back to her friend. "The man at the end of the bar is our target. 29-year-old Daniel Cooke. Works for Spiro's new underground organization as his newest code-breaker. Whatever information Spiro managed to save from when he had the C-Cube will have passed to that guy by now, according to Foaly." 

Artemis looked at Holly, slightly confused as to his role in Holly mission. "What is it exactly that you need me to do, Holly?" He had been called here, to Austin, Texas of all places to rendezvous with Holly Short for help on her latest mission, something involving Spiro's escape from prison and potentially having stored away a copy of Artemis' encrypted code from years ago.

Holly handed Artemis a small, usb-compatible drive. 

"This will copy and hack all of the data on that man's laptop, while also planting a backdoor into Spiro's mainframe next time he logs on remotely. We need to get this plugged into his computer long enough to copy the entire drive."

"You can't possibly think stealth is one of my many talents, Ms. Short."

Holly rolled her eyes, "No, of course not! But you are a master thief. Help us come up with a plan. His laptop is closed up inside his briefcase, sitting on the floor. It should be easy."

Artemis turned back to the bar to assess his options. Male, late twenties, drinking alone in a hotel bar on a business trip. Daniel Cooke is slowly sipping his scotch, so not looking to get drunk. Likely wanting to flaunt his wealth, seeing as he ordered the most expensive drink. Handsome, no ring on his finger, so either single or willing to have an affair while away. Hasn't looked once at the group of women at the table next to the bar in their pretty dresses, so no interest there. Brought his laptop to the bar, with no intention of working on it, so whatever is on there must be important enough that he needs to keep it close. 

Artemis is beginning to formulate his plan, and he might just get something out of this night after all.

"No, I don't believe we have to steal the laptop at all," he said, turning back to Holly. "We just need a distraction. How long will the whole process take?"

"45 minutes to an hour. Depends on how encrypted he keeps it. Planting the backdoor will take the longest. Why? What do you have planned?" 

"Give me the drive," he insisted, holding out his palm. "Don't worry, I can distract him for an hour or so." Artemis shrugged, trying not to appear as nervous as he was. 

"But-" Holly started, placing the device in his hand, but Artemis was already turning away, walking towards the bar. He grabbed a half-empty Martini glass from a recently vacated table as he made his way there. 

As he approached his target, he plastered a confident smile on his face. Daniel Cooke glanced his way once he made it to his side at the bar, taking the empty seat next to his. 

"Hi," Artemis said with an american accent. "Couldn't help but notice you sitting alone. Mind if I join?" Artemis set his stolen drink on the bar.

Mr. Cooke looked Artemis up and down quickly, apparently liking what he saw, because his body language changed immediately. He turned his whole body towards Artemis, sat up straighter, and grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. 

"I wouldn't mind the company," the older man said. "I'm Daniel." He held out his hand to Artemis, who took it, but didn't shake.

"I'm Chris," Artemis said. "Nice to meet you, Daniel." Artemis released Daniel's hand and began to make small talk with him, flirting shamelessly.

.

From her hiding place around the corner, Holly watched in stunned silence. 

"Holly, what's happening? What was Artemis' plan," crackled Foaly's voice in her ear. Holly snapped out of her shock. 

"I think Artemis is flirting with him," she whispered back. 

Foaly whinnied with laughter, causing her to flinch at the sound. 

"Yeah right, Major, pull the other one!"

"I'm serious, Foaly. He's laughing and touching the guy's arm. What the fuck is happening?"

.

Artemis leaned closer to Daniel, and spoke a bit quieter, to force the other man into coming closer himself. 

"Listen, I'm a bit bored with the drinks here. Would you like to go somewhere… less crowded? Do you have a room?" 

"I do," Daniel playfully narrowed his eyes in fake suspicion. "Do you?" 

Artemis huffed a laugh. 

"At the hotel across the street. I came here with a group of friends, though, so I'm sharing a room."

"Well then, we can go to mine." Daniel seemed enthusiastic, quickly telling the bartender his room number and to charge his bill to his room. He had to pull out his room key to double-check the number, which he then placed in his back pocket. He scooped up his briefcase, and led Artemis to the elevator. As they left the restaurant, Artemis glanced back at where he had left Holly, but didn't see her.

The two men entered the elevator and Daniel pressed a button for a high floor. 

"Won't your friends worry if you don't come back?" Daniel asked.

"I'll text them," Artemis said, pulling out his phone and using the opportunity to text Holly and tell her it was going well. "Besides, I can't stay the whole night."

Daniel was quiet for a moment before asking, nervously, "Are you a prostitute?" 

Which subsequently made Artemis genuinely laugh in surprise. How amusing. 

"I'm wealthier than you are," Artemis stated.

"Doesn't answer the question," Daniel said playfully, appeased but willing to tease.

"No," Artemis answered, "but I suppose it's always an option if I fail medical school." Artemis used the flirting as an excuse to put his arms around Daniel's middle, to which the other man smirked. Artemis leaned closer and kissed him. As Daniel lost himself in the kiss, Artemis carefully took the electronic room key from his back pocket and placed it on the phone that was still in Artemis' hand, rendering it useless. Artemis placed the key back in his pocket and backed Daniel up against the wall of the elevator, causing the older man to stumble backwards slightly and moan, carefully placing his briefcase on the floor to avoid dropping it, and to free both of his hands to allow them to roam over Artemis' body. 

When the elevator chimed and the doors opened on their floor, Artemis playfully pushed Daniel out of the elevator and started exiting himself. 

"My bag!" Daniel remembered, not wanting the elevator doors to close too soon. Artemis quickly reached in to grab the briefcase, and held Daniel's hand with his free one.

"I got it," Artemis stated, and Daniel started leading Artemis to his room. When they got to the door, Artemis noticed the tell-tale shimmer that indicated Holly had followed him. Had she been in the elevator? He quickly mouthed 'go away' in her direction while making shooing motions while Daniel struggled to open the door.

"Damn card is a dud." 

"Did you place it near your phone?" 

Daniel furrowed his brow, struggling to remember. "It's possible." 

Artemis smiled and opened the man's briefcase. Daniel looked ready to object, but Artemis interrupted.

"Luckily, they usually give more than one," he said, pretending to look through the bag while subtly connecting the usb drive to Daniel's computer. "Aha! Here's the other one!" Artemis pulled out the sleeve containing the extra key and handed it to Daniel before closing the briefcase again. Daniel thanked him and opened the door to his room. While entering, Artemis sent a quick text to Foaly asking if the device was working. 

The door closed behind the pair and Daniel quickly pinned Artemis against it, kissing him a little more passionately than he did in the elevator. Artemis smirked into the kiss as Daniel probed his mouth with his tongue. What an enjoyable mission! 

Artemis broke the kiss after a minute and nodded towards the bed with a smirk. Daniel quickly obeyed the silent request. Artemis held up the briefcase still in his hand. 

"Have you got condoms and lube in this thing too?"

"My backpack actually," the man replied, reaching next to the bed and picking up a plain black backpack before rifling through it. Artemis took the opportune distraction to set the briefcase down and check his phone. Foaly had sent him a thumbs up emoji, which nearly made him scowl. At least the thumb drive was working.

Daniel turned back to Artemis, tossing condoms and a tube of lube on the bed and grinning. Damn, this guy was actually very cute. Artemis approached him and kissed him on the lips, slowly this time. 

"I'll tell you how I like it," Artemis spoke, his lips still touching Daniel's. Artemis needed to buy them at least an hour. "I like it slow." Artemis started undoing the other man's belt. Daniel groaned, closing his eyes. "I want you to tease me." With the belt undone, Artemis unfastened his dress pants next. "Do you know what orgasm denial is?" Daniel nodded and Artemis reached into the man's trousers to find him half hard. "Good, don't let me come even if I beg, not for a long time."

"But what-" Daniel started to ask, only to cut himself off when Artemis took ahold of his cock and pulled it out of his slacks. 

"You can come however many times as you want, baby. Just make sure you have enough energy to actually fuck me." 

Artemis was impressed with himself. Playing this role was certainly a confidence booster. It made him confident enough to drop to his knees, maintaining eye contact with his target. He watched the other man gulp, and his pupils dilate. 

Artemis leaned forward to lick at the head. Daniel breathed out heavily above him, as if he had forgotten to exhale. Artemis wrapped his lips around him and sucked a bit, trying out different things to find a better reaction. Daniel reached down to grip at Artemis' hair, and Artemis found he really enjoyed it. He moaned around Daniel's cock and took him in further, starting to bob his head in earnest. 

"Fuck, Chris" the older man moaned, and the spell broke, Artemis remembering that he had given a fake name because he was conning this man. "Gonna come." 

Artemis sucked harder and Daniel came in his mouth with a moan. Artemis flinched slightly at feeling the ejaculate hit the back of his throat, but swallowed anyhow. 

Daniel pulled him back to his feet and kissed him again. "So, you want to bottom?" 

"I would prefer it that way, yes," Artemis answered, actually appreciating the fact that Daniel wanted to make sure they were on the same page. 

"Okay, let's get undressed and get on the bed."


End file.
